


Homecoming

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [8]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Heather was home and was going to make good on her promise to Nick.





	Homecoming

Heather squealed happily as she bounced off Nick’s bus not caring about the stares she was getting, she was back home in Indiana. Nick followed out behind her sighing softly, he was worried Heather wouldn’t be able to pull things off but she had reassured him that everything would be fine. 

Heather had sent Becca a message letting her know how much she and Nick loved the new installments and both were excited to see where she would take it. Becca had told her she needed some new inspiration. Nick saw the message and grinned to himself, a plan already forming in his head. 

Nick got settled into his hotel still worried about later today, Heather had gone out of town to go see her Mom for a bit before tonight, but he was still scared she wouldn’t get back in time. He groaned and flopped onto his bed trying to relax. 

A few hours later Nick was woken up to his phone ringing. He quickly picked it up seeing the number on his screen, he grinned knowing the plan was in motion. 

“Hey baby.” Nick grinned. 

“Hi, what you doing?” Brian asked softly. 

“Laying in bed wishing I had a certain sexy hunk next to me.” Nick teased. 

Brian rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Leighanne and Baylee just left with Heather for a few hours. I...I want to see you.” 

Nick let out a soft groan. “You know where I am baby.” 

Nick heard the dial tone and chuckled knowing Brian was on his way. He got up and moved over to the door to unlock and open it. It wasn’t long and Brian was in his arms, both making out with each other before pulling away, both panting. 

“I’ve missed you so damn much.” Brian said softly, his hands moving down Nick’s bare chest. 

Nick closed his eyes and groaned softly, loving the feel of the older man’s hands on him again. 

“I’ve missed you too.” 

Nick leaned down and kissed his love softly before putting more passion into it, Brian groaning as his hands moved up the taller man’s back. Nick pulled away before pulling him to the bed, both kissing and touching each other, Nick’s hand wrapping around Brian’s cock. 

“Nick…” Brian groaned, arching up into his hand. 

“I got you love, lay down for me.” Nick whispered. 

Brian nodded and laid down for his love, moaning softly feeling Nick’s larger body moving up over him. He kissed his love gently before moving down his neck and chest, Brian’s hands tangling in his hair. 

“Love please… I don’t know when they will be back.” Brian begged, the fear and worry starting to creep back into his eyes and voice. 

Nick looked up at the man under him and shook his head. “Don’t worry my love.” 

Brian sighed but nodded trusting Nick and relaxed under his touch. Nick let his tongue run up the base of Brian’s cock hearing him suck in a breath, the grip in his short locks tightening. It had been so long since Nick had been able to suck him off. 

Nick moved down and sucked on the other blonde lovingly, loving the feel of Brian’s thickness inside his mouth again. Brian whimpered and whined as his cock thickened in his lover’s mouth knowing he was going to blow any minute. It had just been to long and Brian couldn't hold out, not with such a warm mouth on him. 

"The hell?" Brian suddenly said feeling Nick pull off.

"I want you." Nick replied moving up over the other man and positioned himself right over the head of Brian's cock before sliding down.

"Fuck…"

Brian did everything he could to not buck up into his lover. Nick was so tight again after so long. 

Nick looked down at his blue eyed lover and grinned as his hips began to move. Brian's hands moving to his hips and helping him move.

"Shit baby I've missed having you inside me." Nick groaned, his eyes closed and head back. 

Brian loved seeing his baby like this, in complete pleasure knowing it was all because of him. A few more good thrusts and both men were calling out each other’s names, Brian spraying the inside of the younger man while Nick marked up Brian’s stomach and chest. Nick laid down against Brian, pushing the older man into the mattress with his weight, but Brian didn’t care and wrapped his arms around the younger man. 

“I love you so much.” Brian whispered softly, burying his face into Nick’s hair. 

Nick closed his eyes as the warmth of Brian’s words washed over him. “I love you too.” 

They untangled and got up to clean themselves off, Brian ready to head out but was stopped. He looked up seeing the pleading look in Nick’s blue eyes. 

“Nick, you know I can’t stay.” Brian sighed. 

“Please, just for a bit.” Nick pleaded. “Trust me.” 

Against his better judgement Brian felt his head nod and moved back to the bed with the younger man. Nick laid on his back, arms up over his head as Brian turned on his side, arm draped over his lover’s stomach and snuggled close to him. It didn’t take long for Brian to fall asleep and Nick wasn’t about to wake him up. Nick lowered his arm and threaded his fingers through Brian’s soft curls. 

“Sleep my love, you need your rest before tomorrow.” Nick whispered softly, dozing off himself. 

Nick woke up to the buzzing of his phone and blindly grabbed it. He saw the warning text Heather had promised to send him and groaned but knew he had to wake Brian up. 

“Baby…” Nick said softly, shaking the older man.

“Wha….where am I?” Brian asked sleepily. “Nick? Shit!” 

“Whoa baby calm down.” Nick said sitting up. “It’s okay.” 

Brian shook his head and started to panic. “We fell asleep….we never fall asleep together.” 

Nick sighed softly. “I know.” 

“No baby, I didn’t mean it like that.” Brian quickly retracted. 

“It’s okay Bri, I knew what you meant.” Nick tried a smile, but it only came out half hearted. He pulled Brian to him and kissed him lovingly, Brian quick to respond. 

“I have to go.” Brian whispered. 

“I know you do.” Nick replied. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, please don’t ever doubt it.” 

Nick nodded and let him go, watching the older man dress and slip out. Nick sighed and fell back onto his bed, tears streaming but he was grateful for the few hours Heather had given him by keeping Leighanne and Baylee occupied. 

Nick found Heather in her normal spot at the side of the stage and quickly made his way to her, he had an idea to not only repay her for what she had done, but also help Becca. Heather turned and smiled seeing the blonde heading her way, meeting him so the fans didn’t see him. 

“Hey!” Heather grinned. 

“Hey cutie.” Nick beamed. 

Heather chuckled softly. “Last night went well I take it.” 

“Yes, thank you again for that.” 

Heather nodded and hugged the blonde before pulling away. “Your welcome and the three of us actually had fun.” 

“Good and I have an idea.” Nick grinned. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Nick nodded. “I know you move around the stage during the show so keep your phone out and your eyes on me and Bri.” 

“Okay.” 

Nick kissed her cheek before letting her go knowing Baylee was almost done. She did what he had told her to do and were getting amazing photos, quickly catching on what Nick was doing. He was giving Becca fuel for her stories. One of the best Heather got was of Nick leaning in as close as he could to Brian, almost like they were about to make out right there on stage. The rest of the night was like that as well, Nick pulling Brian in anytime he could. Heather missed all three kisses Nick had laid on Brian’s cheek but caught his hand running over Brian’s back. They were great photos and Heather couldn’t wait to send them to Becca. 

Heather finally flopped into her bunk after getting her stuff off Nick’s bus and hopped on her phone, sending the photos to Becca getting a great source of entertainment as the other woman squealed over each one. Heather talked to her friends for a bit before finally shutting her phone off and dozing off, it had been one amazing homecoming.


End file.
